


3:00 a.m.凌晨三点 (上）

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 无修未完成懒得警告了，NC-17，大不敬，程序员设定





	3:00 a.m.凌晨三点 (上）

**Author's Note:**

> 无修未完成  
> 懒得警告了，NC-17，大不敬，程序员设定

"我想要了。"  
  
凌晨三点，他突然这样说道。  
  
-  
  
这是LDH会社技术三组员工岩田刚典走上工作岗位以来第一次经历年号变换。刚成为社畜没几年的小男孩虽对曾震荡全球的千年虫早有耳闻而姑且做了些心理准备，此次冲击所带来的地狱级工作量仍使岩田目瞪口呆。而前辈片冈直人，生无可恋的一边加着班一边胡乱嚷嚷。  
  
“没事总会做完的，可以的，不多不多，早就料到会这样了，我可是19年前承受过千年虫的男人……啊！可恶！！！”  
  
岩田刚典戴上了耳塞屏除了对方的土拨鼠尖叫，并把到嘴边的“并没人受到鼓舞”又给咽了下去。  
  
在程序员界（或许只是在他们公司的程序员界），前辈与后辈之间并没有明显的等级差异。这个会社虽然说是接下了不少可观的项目，但主业与电脑毫无关联，反倒是在房地产方面有所建树，再加上东京分公司这边规模不大，导致在岩田来之前技术三组虽被称为一个部门，事实上也就只有六个人大摇大摆地占领着偌大的办公室，几个人在踢皮球式带新人的过程中一来二去早就跟岩田混得烂熟。就算如此，岩田依然没有勇气把到口的话说出去，原因是他，和他的同事，片冈直人正在搞办公室恋情。  
  
十恶不赦的办公室恋情，还是两个男的，饶是岩田刚典脸皮再厚如城墙也不打算就这样面对全世界公开出柜，于是平日里两人向来是能避嫌就避嫌，能少说一句话绝不少说两句——等等，好像不太对。  
  
岩田其实是个能演的料，但追片冈直人这位万花丛中过片叶不留身的铁头神功继承人也是下了番苦功夫，要说有人看不出对这俩人之间发生了些什么，那基本上可以判定剩下几个人都是瞎子了。从岩田做完了工作就过去在人家眼皮子底下转悠，到处旁敲侧击地问对方喜好，再到后来两个人有事没事摸个手手，泡茶泡两份，多重明示暗示提示终于让周围几位程序员直男集体开窍，于是在某日召开办公室会议时几人直奔主题。  
  
“你们两个，是不是应该请我们吃饭。”  
  
大家都心知肚明，这饭吃了也就吃了，人在公司上了也就上了，洗手间搞也就搞了，午休之后衣服穿混了也就穿混了，片冈脖颈上面那个牙印说无视也就无视了。对此，自称钢铁直男的山下健二郎表示，他懂，年轻真好。  
  
按理来说两个大小伙子干柴烈火，怎么说几天也得来个几次，但这次年号冲击实在是让片冈直人再无非分之想，他估摸着自己大约是老了，看个屏幕都两眼昏花，几个程序改到凌晨三点还没结束，于是他一个小熊猫起立，刚抬起手，想了想又坐下，乖乖地把进度保存，然后把键盘一掀。  
  
“不写了，回家！”  
  
周围几位黑眼圈重到像这位小熊猫先生远亲的大熊猫男士立刻满脸艳羡的看着他，想着前辈有特权真是好，随即几秒种后纷纷也保存拔了电脑。  
  
事情发生在所有人都走得差不多，而片冈直人边埋怨在后面磨磨蹭蹭的岩田刚典，边扯着人走出公司门的时候。  
  
“我想要了。”岩田刚典忽然站定，对他这样说。  
  
“哈？电车快停了，赶紧回家吧。”片冈直人看神经病一样回头，只看见岩田刚典的双眼，还有紧紧抓住他衬衫角的手指。  
  
“我想要了，现在，就这里。”他不是开玩笑的，脸上带着点红晕，似乎是自己也知道羞耻，关节处因用力而微微泛白，仔细瞧还能发现肩膀有些颤抖。“naoto桑要回自己家不是吗？我已经硬了，帮我解决一下。”  
  
片冈直人盯着他看了几秒钟，岩田刚典说这话其实一半是赌气，这么多天疲于奔命也没好好得到释放，此时脸已经开始不自觉的发烫，而片冈很悲伤地感觉到自己对对方的提议动心了。  
  
没法拒绝，片冈无奈地把他的手从自己身上扯下来，就势牵住了。“我用手帮你解决一下，然后你就好好回家。”这语气像是在哄小孩，岩田的腿抖了两下，片冈对他的身体过于熟悉，看出是兴奋了，不由也觉得有点好笑，把人拉在身边就拽下了对方裤子的拉链。  
  
里面的东西果然斗志满满，打开的一瞬便弹在了片冈直人手上。片冈把那东西从他内裤里掏出来，用手囫囵地搓了几下，岩田就止不住地喘，不知是真的被刺激到了还是想激他。其实哪边都无所谓，片冈直人拽着他的脑袋狠狠地贴上了他的唇。半个多月没碰过每天在周围转悠的恋人，片冈直人也有些顶不住，下半身明显鼓起了一包。岩田注意到了，拿手背去蹭，下一秒就被对方凶猛的攻势淹没。

“等……等一下，有人……我们回去吧……”岩田身子猛地一抖，言语里带了几分恳求。他缩在脏兮兮的水泥墙上样子很是可怜，活像个被人性骚扰的大学生，片冈知道他真的怕了，可手里的东西颤悠了两下，竟又昂扬了几分。他噗嗤笑出了声，本想着要不要避开，可这样露怯的岩田并不多见，并且凌晨三点有人出现在这地界儿的可能性实在是太小了，也起了点玩心。  
  
“怎么害怕了？刚才不是挺有勇气的吗？”片冈直人笑着，用舌尖去勾他的耳廓，轻轻吻他耳后的凹处。“就在这里，嗯？”  
  
岩田往后缩了缩，片冈又冲他贴进了一步，裆就抵在手里对方的阴茎上，唇角有一下没一下的吻对方的下颚骨，岩田似乎太紧张了，射精的时间比往常还晚了许多，片冈直人的头就抵在他肩上，头发不经意地在他颈侧蹭，每一寸吐息都温热的令他要瘫软下去。  
  
“你说，我在这插进去会怎样？”  
  
“我……我没带东西，不行的。”岩田似乎还想往后缩，可已经退无可退了，最后的效果倒像是在片冈直人的怀里蹭了蹭，而片冈直人伸手，在对方惊诧的眼神中从兜里掏出了一管油，还有一个避孕套。  
  
片冈直人似乎有点动情，双手捧着岩田的脸，一点一点留下细密的吻，直吻得岩田头重脚轻，两只手搭在对方的肩膀上轻轻地哼。片冈含着他的下唇，感到对方似乎已经放弃抵抗才扯了岩田的皮带，穿过略微有些松垮的西裤，揉上那对儿有弹性的屁股，一直揉进内裤里头去。他手上不知何时已经涂了油，似乎是挤了过多，濡的裤子里也湿漉漉的，岩田想都不想就知道现在自己的屁股大约已经是晶亮的模样了。他呜咽着，努力把身体往后缩，下身却朝片冈直人送了过去，在手指每一次擦过私处时战栗，双腿打着颤。  
  
今天的岩田刚典似乎异常敏感，片冈怕把人欺负得狠了，把长风衣脱下裹在对方身上，不由分说把人揽住。现在两个人火气都被挑起来，戛然而止对谁来说都不舒服，岩田睁着一对儿圆溜溜的眼睛正偷偷瞄他，似是怕他就这样结束了。片冈看得心里发痒，把人又往怀里带了带，轻轻吻他，岩田却把舌尖翘起来了，眼神有点胆怯又有点豁出去一般的放浪，急切地用手搂住他的脖子，似乎引诱着人家咬上来。片冈本想就近找家宾馆，丢脸就丢脸点，总比放着眼前的恋人吃不着回家自己解决强，现在也没了那份心，捞着人就往会社走去。岩田眨了眨眼睛，察觉到他要做什么，面上表情不改，仍然端的是一幅死猪不怕开水烫的模样，但紧紧抱着他的片冈感受到了，对方的腰微微地颤了一下，然后从手指触及到的区域开始皮肤发起烫来，片冈直人觉得那里一定发红了，是像要烧起来一般滚烫的爱与性欲。

TBC


End file.
